Making Of 2
by Hyuuga Luh-Chan
Summary: Um ano se passou e o estúdio... continua a mesma bosta. 8D Novos casais, mais pegação... Dirigido por Kakashi. Contém Yaoi e o resto vocês sabem... [ Postada toda sexta feira, se não houver nenhum problema]! n.n
1. Sem nome

Oiii gente. Eu voltei, a infelicidade de todos vocês que pensaram ter se livrado de mim! XD

Kukukukuku!

E trazendo Making Of 2. 8D

Vamos ver o meu summary:

"Um ano se passou e o estúdio... continua a mesma bosta. 8D Novos casais, mais pegação... Dirigido por Kakashi. Contém Yaoi e o resto vocês sabem..."

Fala sério... Eu sou o máximo em summarys...

Luh: Hey!

Gih: O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Luh: Eu sou sua beta. Você esqueceu? n.n

Gih: Pensei que você tinha sido demitida. ¬¬'

Luh: Não, não... 8D

Gih: ¬¬'

Enfim, a Luh continua sendo minha beta, mesmo sendo preguiçosa, chata, tosca, besta, hentai e reclamona. p

Luh: Também te amo. ¬¬'

**Explicações:**

(Sou uma lhama :B) – Meu comentário.

**(Lemonnn?!#!121! 'babando') – Comentário da Luh.**

(_Hhaha.. bando de troxa...) Comentário da fuckin inner da Luh._

- Eu tenho um teclado e não tenho medo de usá-lo! Ò.ó – Falas.

**BAKICES DE COMEÇO DE CAPÍTULO**

- Porrrrrrrrrrra! Cadê as minhas coisas?

- O pessoal da padaria veio cobrar os pãezinhos que foram comprados na quarta, ai como ninguém tinha tutu pra pagar, eles levaram suas coisas. n.n

- E por que as minhas?

- Por que... Por que... Por que ela se aliou a campanha "Faça um Uchiha Sofrer", un. 8D

- Ah, ótimo. Já sofria antes, agora vou sofrer ao quadrado.

- Sim sim ². n.n

- To com raiva. Cadê meu irmão pra eu bater nele?

- Eita! Que amor de família... Ei, ao quadrado ². Making Of ², duas vezes Making Of, yeaaaah, que legal!

- Alguém entendeu?

- Não… Gi quer parar de enrolar e ir direto pra Fic? – Luh.

- Ta, ok ok. Xau Dei-chaaaaaaaaan! o/

- Já ne. n.n

--------------------------X----------------------

CAPÍTULO 1 - Não achamos um nome apropriado... 

- SAI!

- Me chamou?

- AI MAS QUE PORRA! QUEM É QUE CRIA UM PERSONAGEM CHAMADO SAI, EM?! E POR QUE AINDA COLOCAM ELE PRA TRABALHAR AQUI?!

- ... Cara, você precisa desestressar. u.ú

- VAI CAGAR!

- Nossa. o.O'

- Já basta o Naruto, eu não preciso de mais um idiota pra me encher! Agora SAI SAI DAQUI!

- Nossa isso ficou feio em Teme... Sai sai daqui...

- Máquebuceta!

- SASUKE!

- Ah, mais um não. x.x'

- PORRA, ROBARAM MINHA COISAS POR QUE NÃO PAGARAM OS PÃEZINHOS E AGORA EU TO ESTRESSADO!

- E o kiko...

- Casou com a kika, teve 2 kikinhos e foi viver na kikolândia. XD

- ¬¬' Cala a boca Naruto.

- VOCÊ VAI APANHAR! VEM AQUI SEU GAY!

- OLHA QUEM FALA!

- Treta, Tretaa! – Naruto e Sai

- SEU VAGABUNDO! VEM PRO PAU VEM!

- QUÉ CAI DENTRO, QUÉ, QUÉ?! HEIN!

- ENTÃO VEM!

Kakashi entra na sala.

- Yoo! n.n Tudo bom garotos? O que estão fazendo?

Itachi puxando o cabelo de Sasuke e Sasuke mordendo a perna de Itachi.

- Anh? o.ó

- D:

Itachi e Sasuke se largam

- Esse lugar fica cada dia pior. ¬¬'

- Concordo, dattebayo.

- CAHAM! u.ú Tem uma cena pra fazer agora e...

- Nem vai dar.

- COMO ASSIM? o.ó

- Eu consegui um bico de gari lá na prefeitura, tá na minha hora. n.n

- GARI?! – Sasuke,Itachi,Kakashi e Naruto.

- É. o.ó

- ºOº'

- Ora, eu não recebo nada pra trabalhar aqui e eu tenho que comer. n.n

- É, vendo por esse lado até que é verdade... – Itachi.

- Sem falar que já fazem 15 meses que a gente não recebe.

- Tenho que ir trabalhar, fui!

- Poxa, arranja um trabalho lá pra mim também vai. i.i – Itachi.

Sai sai. (?) **(hauahua tá gaga é Gih?)**

- Itachi, você tá tirando a dignidade dos Uchihas.

- Os Uchihas nem têm mais dignidade, dattebayo. u.ú

Olhar mortal de Sasuke e Itachi

- Uhh, brincadeirinha! Que sem senso de humor vocês têm...

- Vocês três têm trabalho pra fazer, então, vão para os camarins e coloquem seus figurinos. - Kakashi

- Bah. Cara chato. ¬¬

- Cala a boca, Naruto.

--------------------------X----------------------

**Sasuke's POV**

A palavra que me vêm à cabeça quando eu penso no meu trabalho é: Merda.

Além de um estúdio podre, falta de comida, colegas de trabalho ridículos, um irmão chato pra caramba, um diretor mula, 15 meses sem receber salário, uma ficwritter tosca pra cacete, uma beta hentai e o baralho a quatro, AINDA POR CIMA, o vizinho deu de fazer rodinha de pagode a noite. ¬¬'

QUE INFERNO!

Odeio pagode. O vizinho fica tocando "jeito moleque","inimigos da hp" e o capeta a noite toda. ¬¬'

Tudo por causa da bagunça que isso aqui fica durante o dia... Nem era pra tanto. Mentira, era sim. Primeiro, a anta do meu irmão e os amiguinhos acéfalos dele se divertem destruindo paredes e tentando se matar de diversas maneiras, como por exemplo, com macumba. Aquele tal de Hidan vive pondo uns potes com galinha morta dentro, e cara, aquilo fede. Sem contar as marionetes assassinas que vivem dando sustos. O Naruto até se mijou outro dia. Ta isso foi engraçado, mas no geral não é. ¬¬

Ah, sem contar os problemas com as caixas de som, as luzes, o cenário, as câmeras... Um dia desses, deu pau no sistema de computadores e a gente teve que ouvir "Jesus Cristo" o dia todo. Arrrgh. Horrível... E depois descobriram que o CD era do Tobi, e se não fosse pelo Itachi aquele cara tava morto. Meu irmão tira a dignidade de todos os Uchihas. ¬¬' Se é que nós ainda temos dignidade né...

E tem o Sai, aquela beeba, que anda com a barriga de fora e é praticamente meu clone. Ridículo! Eu quis descer o cacete nele, mas o Naruto me segurou. u/////u

Enfim, o vizinho até que têm direito de reclamar. Mas não precisa tocar PAGODE! u.ú

Por que pagode é muito ridículo, não é uma coisa muito agradável de se ouvir, principalmente quando você passa a noite aqui no estúdio. Claro, que eu só faço isso por livre e espontânea pressão, por que se não eu iria pra casa e... anh? O Dobe tá me chamando.

"Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke-chaaaan acorda! p"

**Normal POV **

- Quié? ò.ó

- Nada, só queria encher o saco. n.n

- Hmph. u.ú

- Teme, que você tava pensando? Era coisa pornográfica? O Kakashi ando te dando umas aulas eh?

- ¬¬'

- Huhuhu, dattebayo!

- Dobe, cala a boca.

- Ahhh. :(

- Ei! Vocês dois!

- Anh? – Naruto e Sasuke se viram.

- Cena de vocês. Pro set já. u.ú

- Certo,certo.

-----------------------------X----------------------------

**Sasuke's POV (sim, de novo. :p)**

Eu e o Naruto estamos esperando no set. O Kakashi disse que é um cena de luta... Que eu vou ficar selo nível 2... Vou parecer um travesti outra vez... Beleza. ¬¬'

Adoro meu trabalho. É muito satisfatório... u.ú

Olha, vai começar...

Esquerda, direita... Esquerda. Pelo menos ele tá seguindo a seqüência de luta do script.

"Naruto, isso tá falso. Quero que vocês se batam de verdade".

PORRA! Quê que é isso? Masoquismo é? ¬¬' Por que não batem nele?

E eu vou ter que bater no Naruto.

Eu não vou bater no Naruto. u.ú

Eu não posso bater nele, ele é meu namorado. ¬¬'

E, além disso... AHHHH!

MEU NARIZ ,PORRA!

NARUTO SEU BOSTA! VAI APANHAR!

VEM PRA CÁ SEU FILHO DA PUT#$$#$#!

**Naruto's POV**

Eita, acho que bati um pouco forte demais. o.ô

O nariz dele tá sangrando... Credo.

Que olhar assassino...

Ui, vai fica preta a coisa, dattebayo. Ele ta vindo... EITA, PORRA!

Ta possuído! ºOº

Ele quer me matar! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Pense em coisas felizes, coisas felizes... Ramen, criancinhas, arco-íris, pessoas gordas caindo...hahaha... Sasuke me batendo! ºOº

NÃÃÃOOO! Isso não é feliz. i.i

"NARUTO! PARA DE SE ESCONDER E FAZ A CENA DIREITO!"

-.-'

Assim não dá. Se eu corre o bicho pega, se eu fica o bicho come. Não no sentido literal... Nem no figurado! ºOº Poxa, sou uke mais nem tanto. ¬¬'

"Huh, Kakashi, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. :p"

"¬¬' Vai...".

NOSSA! MINHA DESCULPA ESFARRAPADÍSSIMA FUNCIONOU! ºOº

O Teme tá me olhando com um olhar assassino. Melhor correr.

"Eu também quero ir.".

"Ahh... vai então Sasuke".

O.O'

Melhor correr mais ainda.

AHH! ELE TÁ VINDO!

**Normal POV**

No banheiro.

Naruto fecha todas as cabines, entra em uma delas, abaixa a tampa da privada e fica em cima. Sasuke entra logo depois e vai chutando uma a uma as portas das cabines do banheiro. Naruto estava quase se mijando. Seu namorado SEME (só pra deixar claro... haeuhue xD) estava mega ultra blaster plaster plus advanced bravo. E ele ia apanhar. ºOº

- NARUTO! SAIA DE ONDE VOCÊ ESTIVER!

- Nem f...

- ¬¬'

- Por que você ta tão bravo assim! Foi sem querer! i.i

- Não quero nem saber, sai daí ou eu arrombo essa porta! E você apanha em dobro!

- TEME! SE VOCÊ ME BATER ESTÁ TUDO ACABADO ENTRE NÓS! u.ú

- NÃO QUERO NEM SABER!

- AH É? ENTÃO É ASSIM! NÃO OLHA MAIS NA MINHA CARA!

- ÓTIMO!

- ÓTIMO! u.ú

Naruto sai do banheiro e Sasuke fica parado olhando para ele.

"Droga, o que foi que eu fiz?!"

* * *

Tiop aççim... El axo q vol apaña dë 1s famgarls... 'Foje para loinge' 

8D

Gostou? Review.

Não gostou? Review.

Achou melhor do que a MO1? Review.

Prefere ficar com a original mesmo? Review.

Não leu? Review.

Quer dar idéias? Review.

Comeu pizza ontem? Review.

Me ama? Review.

Me odeia? Re… Ah, deixa quieto…

Respondendo as reviews do... anh.. Da fic passada n.n :

**Tá gente, a Gih me mandou responder, mas ela esqueceu que eu sô a Rainha da Preguiça... então não vo responde porra nenhuma u.ú**

**Mas como eu sou uma pessoa beeem legal, eu quero agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews pra gente... vcs são muito importantes pra fic!! n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu. n.n

N.A.: FANFICTION FEDIDOOOOOO! ¬¬

**Bakices de começo de cap:**

Luh: QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE FAZER O SASUKE E O NARU BRIGAREM?

Gih: Foi com o seu consentimento ta?! u.ú

Luh: EU TAVA DORMINDO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME PERGUNTAR AS COISAS ENQUANTO EU NÃO ESTIVER TOTALMENTE ACORDADA!

Gih: Pobrema não é meu. 8D E estava no seu contrato de beta.

Luh: Que por acaso eu também assinei quando tava dormindo. ¬¬'

Gih: Ah! É por isso que tá escrito Luysa em vez de Luiza... Pensei que você fosse analfabeta mesmo.

Luh: ¬¬'

N.A: Eu tô sentindo que eu vou apanhar de algumas fangirls...

N.A²: Se você tem algo contra macumba... Sei lá, lê mesmo assim. Mas é do mal. Ò.ó

**CAPÍTULO 2 – SEPARANDO OS CASAIS. D:**

_- Você ficou sabendo?_

_- O que, Kiba? - Tenten_

_- O Sasuke e o Naruto brigaram..._

_- SÉRIO? ºOº_

_- Xiiu, fala baixo sua tosca. ¬¬_

_- AH ta, desculpa. u.ú_

_- Eles já tão sem se falar faz um dia e meio..._

_- JUUURA? ºOº_

_- Aham e falaram que foi por que o Sasuke quis bater no Naruto e ai..._

- OIIII GENTEEEE! n.n

- NÃO BERRA TEMARI!

- Ai, gente chata. u.ú

- Oi Shika, oi Chouji... n.n Oi Temari. ¬¬

- Oi. ¬¬' Do que vocês estavam falando?

- É segredo.

- É NADA! FALA AI! ­­¬¬ - Temari.

- Mendokuse... Deve ser fofoca.

- CONTA, CONTA, COOOONTA! )o)

'Chouji come batatas'

- Tá, é que assim…

o.o – Shikamaru, Chouji e Temari.

_- O Naruto e o Sasuke brigaram, por que o Sasuke queria..._

- OOOOOOOOIE! o/

- ¬¬' – todos.

- o.ô – Gaara e Lee.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO, YOOOSH!? 'fazendo flexão'

- Gaara seu acéfalo, tira seu namorado daqui! – Temari – A conversa tá importante!

- ¬///¬' Lee. Vamos embora. – Disse Gaara num tom muito calmo.

- i.i Mas, do que vocês estão falando em? Agora eu quero saber...

- Pode contar pra eles, Tenten?

- Pode. u.ú

_- É que assim..._

- QUEEEE? FALA MAIS ALTO QUE EU NÃO TÔ OUVINDO!

- LEE, SEU SURDO!

- i.i

_- Então, continuando. ¬¬ O Sasuke e O Naruto brigaram por que o Sasuke queria bater no Naruto..._

- o.o – todos.

_- E eles já estão sem se falar a um dia e meio._

- EI VOCÊS! PAREM DE FOFOCAR E VÃO TRABALHAR!

Todos se separam reclamando e vão para seus camarins.

-------------------------X----------------------------

Enquanto isso, na salinha dos Akatsukis...

Deidara e Tobi assistiam Art Attack no Disney Channel e tentavam fazer um boneco com caixas de sapato.

- Tobi, empresta a cola.

- Hai, Deidara-senpai.

- ... Dá o jornal.

"Olha como ficou, o meu boneco de caixa de sapato. Não é o máximo? E você pode fazer um aí, na sua casa".– diz o apresentador com aquela voz de songo.

- Droga. ¬¬' Ele já acabou.

- Deidara-senpai, o cabeção reprisa. n/////n

"Então, vamos rever o materiais: cola, jornal, tinta, caixa de sapato, canetinha, tesoura seeeeem ponta e tampinha de garrafa de refrigerante."

- Tobi, tesoura sem ponta.

- Aqui.

- Cadê a cola? o.ó

- Hmm... pera ai que eu vou procurar. – Tobi se enfia em baixo da mesa e começa a procurar a cola. – Aqui Deidara-senpaaai. n.n

Deidara põe a mão na cola e tenta tirá-la da mão de Tobi.

- Tobi. Não quer soltar. ¬¬'

- Anh?

- Ahh! Colou na sua mão!

- ... Na sua também Deidara-senpai.

- ºOº - Tobi e Deidei.

Itachi entra na sala e vê os dois de "mãos-dadas".

- D:

- Não é o que você tá pensando, un!

Itachi sai bravo e Tobi e Deidara se olham.

- EU DISSE QUE ERA MELHOR TER FEITO DE ARGILA!

-------------------------X------------------------

Itachi entra batendo os pés no camarim de Sasori.

- SASORI!

- Anh? Itachi? Para que tanto escândalo?

- O SEU NAMORADO ESTAVA DE MÃOS DADAS COM O TOBI!

- ... ¬¬'

- É sério! Pode ir lá na sala dos Akas pra ver com seus próprios olhos!

- Ta, ta. u.ú

Os dois saem e vão para a sala dos Akas. Chegando lá Itachi e Sasori vêem Deidara e Tobi ainda de "mãos dadas"...

- D:

- Saso-danna, não é o que vo...

- Corta essa! ¬///¬

- Ma-mas... ºOº

- Está tudo acabado entre a gente Deidara!

- Nããããoooo! TT.TT

- Entre eu e você também Tobi!

- ºOº Mas eu...

Itachi e Sasori saem e batem a porta.

- TT.TT – Tobi e Deidara.

- Toma isso! Quem mando ser troxa. ¬¬' – Deidara dá um pedala em Tobi.

- Itaaai. TT.TT

-------------------------X------------------------

Uma sala fechada, escura, com um forte cheiro pútrido, velas espalhadas por vários lugares, uma galinha preta morta no centro de um círculo feito por giz. Nela, estava um homem (?) segurando um pergaminho nas mãos. Ele usava óculos e tinha cabelo cinza e pichainha.

Abriu o pergaminho e fez alguns selos com as mãos, e depois c colocou-as no chão. O círculo de giz começou a brilhar e a galinha no centro dele também. De repente, a galinha começou a flutuar e a girar. (?)** (que porra você ta fazendo? ¬¬)** (MACUMBA :D)

Suas penas começaram a sair_ (quem quer frango assado? XD)_ e feixes de luz começaram a surgir de dentro dela. Pouco a pouco a galinha foi tomando uma forma humana **(AFF, EU ME DEMITO!) **(Vai tarde. ¬¬) que tinha cabelos da propaganda L'oreal Paris (por que você vale muito), pele acinzentada, um nariz estranho, uma língua de 15 metros e meio e um olhar maligno. _(Era o que? Um pokémon por acaso? ¬¬)._

- Orochimaru-sama!

- Ah! Você fez tudo como eu mandei Kabuto-kun! Merece um prêmio por isso. **(eu em... :S)** (WTF...)

- Hai, Orochimaru-sama. o//////o

- Ahhh... Agora será a minha vingança! Kabuto prepare as coisas... Nós temos que trazê-la de volta também!

- u/////u

-------------------------X------------------------

Pausa das filmagens.

Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Chouji e Shikamaru continuavam fofo... erm, trocando informações sobre a briga de Naruto e Sasuke, quando Naruto entrou na sala.

_- Mudando de assunto..._CAHAM! Então né... Quem nasceu primeiro? Ovo, galinha ou a Dercy Gonçalves? 8D – Kiba.

- ¬¬' – Todos.

- Podem voltar a falar do que vocês estavam falando, eu não ligo. – Naruto.

- o.o – Todos.

- Hmmm... é... anh...

- NARUTO, É SÉRIO QUE VOCÊ BRIGOU COM O SASUKE?

- Temari, você só não consegue ser mais barulhenta por que... não consegue. ¬¬'

- ¬¬' – Temari.

- ... – Naruto.

- Pode contar pra gente Naruto-kun :Db

- É que... anh...

- ... – todos.

- O Sasuke brigou comigo por que eu o soquei sem querer durante as filmagens. i.i

- ó.ò – Todos.

- TT.TT

- Não chora Naruto, ele vai te perdoar, tenho certeza e...

- E depois ele quis me bater! Ai a gente terminou! i.i

- Ui, tá pior do que eu pensei. – Tenten.

- TT.TT

- Mas veja pelo lado bom...anh ... pelo menos ele não tá com outra pessoa!

- Outra pessoa? Huuum... VOCÊS ME DERAM UMA IDÉIA, DATTEBAYO!

- o.ó – Todos.

- ARIGATO! ARIGATO! – E saiu correndo, pulando... whatever.

* * *

HAHA! MAIS UM CAP DA MAKING OF DOIS! 

SIIIM ELE VOLTOU! MUHAHAHAHAH!

Não preciso nem dizer quem vai sofrer na mão DELE né?

MUHAHAHA!

Itachi: Você me deixou sozinho... Abandonado... Jogado pelos cantos... i.i

Deidara: EU também. i.i

Sasori: Não vou nem dizer nada.

Tobi: TT.TT

Sasuke: Que porra é essa?

Naruto: SASUKE! ºOº

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Itachi: A.L.M.O.2

Naruto: Almo2?

Itachi: Associação dos Largados em Making Of 2.

Todos: TT.TT

Reviews:

Lucia almeida martins: UHAUHA

'se esconde'

aaaah, desculpa!

Mas eu vou voltar pra outra fic, PROMETO!

Beijo

Susurame-chan: auahahuahau

Sem lemon! Tambem acho. Fic de comédia tem que ser sem lemon!

Valeu pela review n.n

Haru-e-k: ah, os outros vão aparecer sim, relaxa.

Beijos Haru!

Uchiha Kt: Noooossa! Leitora noova 'dancinha básica da felicidade'

Eu também sou preguiçosa .

Ta perdoada D

Sasu sem Naru?

Relaxa minha filha, você vai veeer... tem muito pra acontece ainda

Por que o Itachi é da Camis!

Ahuioahoiuaaioa

Mas eu te dou o Neji se você quiser – tudo bem que ele perdeu a dignidade quando dançou macarena...

Neji: OW! ¬¬

Hauhaua

Canta a musikénha aaaai!

Uahuahaua

Beijinho

Nicky-sama: Yooo!

Já terminaram. o.o

Mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer! ;D

Rlx beibe!

Huhu

Beijo

Leane: Ah, eu coloquei lá no summary, toda sexta, viu?!

Ah, meu msn é se quiser.

Beijo!

Aldebaran Black: Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

O que Kiba Shino tem a ver?

Uhauhauahua

Te juro, que eu acho esse casal meio... yuc e.e'

Tenho que falar com a Luh, por que ela odeia demais ShinoKiba então...

p

Veremos, né XD

Beijão!

Uzumaki Mari: HUAUHAHUAUHAUHAUHA

EU ODEIO HUMAN VERIFICATION!

POR ACASO UM CACHORRO VAI USAR O TECLADO?

UM MACACO?

UMA ZEBRA?

UM PONEI COR-DE-ROSA?

Não u.ú

Bando de gente escrotaaa!

Ahuaua

E esse 69 ai? Hmm… to sabendooo xD

Auaua brincadeirinha Mari.

Continuaçãaao!

Uchiha Gih: huhu, eu ia fazer com os nomes na frente, mas ai a luh já tinha corrigido e eu fiquei com preguiça u.ú

Então, no próximo eu mudo... Ah, e talvez mais tarde o Tobi jogue coisas no Ita-san. (se a Camis deixar o animal de estimação dela ser maltratado D')

Auhauhaua

Beijo Giza-san

Camis: CAAAAAMIS 'pula em cima'

Hauahoia

Quanto tempo n.n

Eu odeio pagode tbm. Credo, é nojento. ¬¬

SAI SAI.

Putz, isso é feio demais.

Ahuah

Eu to nessa campanha faz um teeempão!

Uchihas: A gente sabe ¬¬

Sim, eles terminaram... mããs.. Tem muita coisa pela frente. E o nome desse cap é bem... maldito. D

Beijoos!

Uzumaki Hiroki: Oiii

Respondendo suas perguntas:

1º SIM! Mas só por um tempo D

2ºAhh.. isso é segredo! Huaiuapohapohaio ³

Eeeeh! Que bom! Te garanto que vai melhorar. 'sem idéias pro 1º cap'

Beijos

Yuki Mão Kitsune: Eeeeh.. terminaram! O/

Adorei fazer isso:B

'apanha feio da Luh'

Itaaai! i.i

Kissus!

Ahh..

--------------X-------------

Gente, eu to tãão cansada...

E a Luh tá me trocando. i.i


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu. Eu só pego emprestado pra escrever a fic. n.n

**Bakices de começos de capítulo.**

Luh: GIOVANNA, CADÊ VOCÊ?

Gih: i.i – escondida.

Luh: SAIA DE ONDE ESTIVER! VOCÊ VAI APANHA!

Gih: Freud tudo. i.i

Luh: EU JURO QUE VOU TE BATER! JUNTA OS CASAIS OU VC TÁ F...

Gih: Oh shit... TT.TT

N.A: Eu não preciso mais dizer que essa fic tem Yaoi né?

N.A: Vai ter um pouco de ItaNaru... Ah, mas vocês não ligam... ou ligam?

N.A: Feriaaado 8D

**CAPÍTULO 3 – SAKURA'S RETURN! D:**

Itachi estava no jardim... Aliás, no matagal que havia atrás do estúdio. Tinha uma flor em mãos e arrancava pétala por pétala.

- Bem me quer, mal me quer, bem me quer, mal me quer, bem me quer...- havia apenas a ultima pétala para ser arrancada - mal me quer. i.i

O clima entre os Akas ficara pesado depois daquilo:

_-Flashback-_

_Itachi entra na sala e vê os dois de "mãos-dadas"._

_- D:_

_- Não é o que você ta pensando!_

_Itachi sai bravo e Tobi e Deidara se olham._

_-Fim do Flashback-_

De repente, um garoto loiro apareceu saltitante no mat... Er, digo, jardim.

- Itachi-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

- Anh? Naruto?

- Eu queria falar com você. n.n

- Ué, por que não está com o Sasuke?

- A gente brigou. i.i

- Ah... – disse Itachi e abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

- Eu queria falar com você – disse Naruto sentando-se ao seu lado.

- O que você quer?

- Bem... É que... Eu pensei em um jeito de voltar com o Sasuke...Mas eu precisaria da sua ajuda.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com vocês dois?

- É que bem... o Sasuke tem ciúmes de você e... – Naruto começou a ficar corado.

- E...? u///u

- E, é que... Bem... Você podia me ajudar a fazer ciúmes pra ele! Onegaaai n///n

- Não sei... Vou ter que pensar no assunto e...

- ONEGAI! '-'

- Não sei...

- Te pago vintão. :B

- Fechado. – "Posso fazer ciúmes pro Tobi ao mesmo tempo. Nada a perder. u.ú E vintão pra mim. n.n"

- Ok! Obrigado Itachi-kun, dattebayo! n///n

-------------------------X------------------------

Sai entrou no quartinho escuro. Era a mesma coisa toda vez: Kakashi esquecia os scripts e mandava o primeiro infeliz que aparecia pegá-los. Normalmente esse infeliz era Sai, que tinha o pior nome possível. Ele havia entrado para o elenco há menos de 5 meses e todo dia tinha que escutar piadinhas do tipo "sua irmã se chama vem ou entra?". É, mas ele não se preocupava com isso agora. Apenas queria pegar aqueles papéis e sair dali. Estava os procurando quando, de repente, a porta fechou sozinha, fazendo "nhéééé", e ele se assustou.

- Anh! Quem ta ai? D:

- O Mário...

- Que Mário?

- Aquele que te comeu atrás do armário. Bwhahah!

- Bla Bla Bla. ¬¬

Sai não podia enxergar, por que, afinal, estava escuro e ele era meio míope. (mas isso é segredo em gente) Começou a ficar assustado e a suar frio. Não enxergava ninguém, mas mesmo assim sentia que tinha alguém ali.

- QUEM É VOCÊ?

- Não interessa! Eu quero vingança. D:

- Sasuke pode sair daí. ¬¬

- SASUKE! É DELE QUE EU ESTOU ATRÁS!

- Ah, não é o Sasuke então...

- COMO EU VOU PEGÁ-LO?

- Nossa...Você não bate bem. u.ú

- AH KAMI-SAMA, TENHO QUE BOLAR UM PLANO!

- Heeeello?! ¬¬

- EU POSSO PEGAR O LOIRO COMO ISCA E AÍ... NOSSA! BRILHANTE!

- Ô tio! Da licença, eu tenho que ir embora. ¬¬

- Cala a boca você, seu moleque! - A figura pegou um graveto, atirou contra Sai e depois sumiu.

- AI! i.i

-------------------------X------------------------

Naruto conversava com Itachi passeando pelos corredores do estúdio quando um garoto apareceu correndo.

- AHH! NARUTO!

- Anh, Sai? o.Ó

- Vocês não sabem o que eu acabei de ver!

- Nem queremos saber. :p

- ¬¬'

- Ta, pode falar, dattebayo. u.ú

- Eu fui pegar o scripts, né, ai apareceu um tio estranho que fechou a porta e me largou no escuro, depois ele jogou um graveto tão forte em mim que me deu vontade de fazer cocô e...Ai... Ele me pegou pelo braço e roubou os scripts!

- E aí você caiu da cama e acordou. ¬¬

- NÃO! É VERDADE! ºOº

- Sei. ¬¬

- É mesmo! Vocês não acreditam em mim?

- Não.

- ¬¬'

- O que mais ele te disse?

- Disse que queria se vingar e...

- Então era o Sasuke.

- Não era! Por que ele queria PEGAR o Sasuke.

- Sai, você devia parar de beber.

- Eu não bebo. ¬¬

- Sei, Sei. ¬¬

- Não é melhor a gente sair daqui? A figura misteriosa vingativa tacadora de gravetos que fazem você ficar com vontade de cagar pode voltar.

- É verdade. :S – Sai.

- Então vamos, dattebayo.

-------------------------X------------------------

Enquanto isso, na salinha dos Akatsukis.

Era o mesmo clima pesado. A briga de Deidara e Sasori e a de Itachi e Tobi já havia chegado nos ouvidos de todo mundo.

- Quando vocês vão se desculpar? Ta ficando chato isso.

- Eu já pedi desculpas ao Saso-Danna... Ele não quer aceitar, un.

- u.ú - Sasori vira a cara para a direção oposta em relação à Deidara.

- Mas que porra...

Itachi entra na sala e se senta ao lado de Kisame.

- Itachi-kun!

- ¬¬'

- Que saudades!

- Não sei se você sabe, mas eu não gosto de peixe... – Todos riem, menos Tobi e Kisame.

- D:

Tobi sai da sala. O clima fica ainda mais constrangedor. Deidara sai da sala também. (isso ta parecendo sala de bate-papo da UOL)

- Sasori, eu acho que você devia se desculpar com o Deidara, por que o aniversário dele é daqui à dois dias, e ele vai ficar triste se você não for...

- Não quero saber.

- NOSSA :O

- Foi tudo culpa dele. Não quero mais ouvir falar nisso.

- Isso ta parecendo velório. Vou embora... FUI!

- Eu vou junto...

-------------------------X------------------------

No fim do expediente, todos estavam esperando Kakashi chegar para abrir a porta principal.

- Droga, meu ônibus sai em 15 minutos! Se ele não chegar eu vou bater nesse vagal!

- Problemática...

- ¬¬

- To com fooooooome, quero ramen.

Todos reclamavam e esperavam por Kakashi.

- Kakashi está atrasado como sempre, não é mesmo?

- Todos se viraram para a direção da onde vinha a voz.

- Sa-Sa-S... O.O

- Saku... o.o

- S...

- …

- 'desmaia'

- 'capota'

- 'entra em coma'

- 'leva um chute no saco'

- 'começa a rir'

- 'chora'

- 'dorme'

- 'come'

- 'nenliga'

- 'tem ataque cardíaco'

- 'enfarta'

- Alguém pode me explicar o que ta acontecendo? - Sai

- '...'

- 'canta 8D'

- 'dança'

- 'olha no relógio'

- ALGUÉM ME EXPLICA?

- 'assobia'

- 'lixa as unhas'

- Anh?

- Oi 8D

- Dattebayo!

Ta, parei... Voltando à história...

- AHHH! DEFUNTOOOO!

- ZUMBI!

- RUN TO THE HILLS!! ºOº

Todos começam a correr e trombar uns com os outros. Uns desmaiam, outros riem, outros choram e etc... Menos Sai, por que ele ainda não tinha entendido.

- CALEM A BOCA TODOS VOCÊS! SEUS ENERGÚMENOS!

- O.O – Todos.

- Sa... Sa... Sakura-chan... – Dizia Naruto, tremendo que nem pudim.

- POR QUE VOCÊ VOLTOU?! COMO? QUEM? QUANDO?! ONDE?! ºOº

- Eu voltei por que... Vocês precisam de alguém para odiar. 8D Vocês precisam me xingar, me maltratar, tentar me explodir, tirar sarro da minha cara, me fazer sofrer, me achar idiota, me seqüestrar, esfaquear, matar... Ok, vocês já entenderam. u.ú

- É, você ta certa. – Sasuke.

- Eu sei. 8D

- QUEM TE TROUXE DE VOLTA?!

- Segredo...

- Ow, quem é você? – Sai.

- Meu nome é Sakura ;D

- Nossa... você é nojenta.

- ¬¬'

- Yooo Pessoal! Aqui estão as chaves... Oi Sakura-chan! Quanto tempo! n.n – Kakashi.

- x.x' 'Todos Capotam'

* * *

É isso aí gente bonita, Luh falando n.n 

A senhorita Gih, num momento em que ela provavelmente estava sobre o efeito do ácool ou da maconha, resolveu trazer a Sakura de volta ¬¬

Não me perguntem como ela volto ou o por quê da Ino não tá com ela, num tenho nada a ve com esse cap xD

Bom, se tivé alguns erros de correção, ignorem, eu tô passando por um momento Emo aqui (viu Camis, eu tbm tenho isso, só a Gih q não i.i) Eu fui mal na porrinha da prova q eu passei um mês estudando TT.TT

Tudo bem, eu supero...

Reviews respondidas por mim pq a Gih tá... sei lá, acho q é preguiça mesmo...

**Comentário da Gih: A luh não respondeu as reviews porque ela é tosca. e.e'**

**Mas ela vai responder os próximos 2 capítulos.**

**Duas coisas importantes:**

**Vai ter Itanaru por um tempo.**

**Talvez mais tarde tenha ShinoKiba.**

**Okz?**

**Kissus.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **Disclaimer especial... por que...por que... por que eu quero! 8D**

Naruto: Yo!

Sasuke: Naruto, faz isso direito em... A gente está em rede nacional...

Naruto: Ahhh, Sasuke! Deixa eu ser feliz, dattebayo!

Sasuke: Faz logo essa p...

Naruto: DATTEBAYO! CAROS AMIGOS E ROMANOS!

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Naruto: xD

Sasuke: Nem comento...

Naruto: Vou falar... Disclaimer: Naruto na... Como Naruto não é meu? Eu sou o Naruto!

Sasuke: Eu disse que não ia dar certo...

Naruto: Naruto é meu, porque Naruto sou eu... E se não é meu então eu sou de quem?

Sasuke: Do Tadeu... Vai logo dobe...

Naruto: Naruto é... é... x.x'

Sasuke: NARUTO! ¬¬

Naruto: Naruto não é do Naruto... isso ai... Naruto é do Masashi! Rimooou!

Sasuke: Ah, finalmente!

Naruto: Já ne! Hora de dar tchau Sasukeeeee!

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Dááá tchau! Tchaaaaaau!

Sasuke: Hmph. Tchau. u.ú

N.A: Yaoi

N.A: Esse capítulo é grandinho... tem problema? .-.

N.A: Eu fiquei com dó do Dei-chan...

**Capítulo 4 – O aniversário de Dei-chan 1.0**

Já fazia um dia e meio que Sakura voltara. Todas as tentativas de fazê-la falar quem havia a trazido de volta foram em vão. Por fim decidiram deixar tudo do jeito que estava, já que ninguém tinha saco para ficar fazendo perguntas o dia todo. Porém, um ser, um único ser, não se cansava de encher o saco dela. Sai. Esse nome ridículo. Perceberam que ele anda roubando a cena na Making Of 2? Ele apareceu mais do qualquer um até agora. Mas não que isso tenha a ver com o que eu tava escrevendo... Ah, deixa pra lá,vai!

- Sai! PELA ULTIMA VEZ: PARA DE ME ENCHER O SACO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA MELHOR PRA FAZER NÃO?!

- Na verdade... não.

- Então vaza daqui!

- Sakura...

- Quié? è.é

- Eu só estou aqui por que essa tapada dessa escritora tá me obrigando, então não reclama! (TAPADA É A TUA... ah, dexa pra lá...)

- Ta.. então me ajuda a escrever isso... u.ú e cala a boca.

- Ok, ok...

Sakura começa a escrever. Desde que os scripts foram roubados eles tiveram que ser reescritos, e a encarregada foi ela. Sai só estava enchendo o saco mesmo. O inútil ainda não sabia quem tinha pegado os scripts e por isso ninguém estava gravando. O pessoal apenas ia lá para que não fosse descontado do salário (que por sinal eles nem têm...) e por que entre ficar sozinho em casa e não fazer nada com o pessoal, eles escolhiam a 2ª opção.

-------------------------X------------------------

Todos , menos os Akatsukies, Sakura e Sai, estavam reunidos na salinha. Sasuke jogava uma bolinha de borracha na parede, Shikamaru dormia no colo de Temari, que conversava com Tenten, Naruto estava entediado e o resto das pessoas fazia outras coisas nada interessantes pra passar o tempo. (xD)

- Que téééédio... – Disse Naruto, bufando. – Vamos fazer alguma coisa...

- Tipo o que? – Disse Kiba.

- Desde que não seja "piadas sem graça" tá valendo...

- Eu ia falar isso.

- Nossa, mas já faz um ano e meio que a gente não brinca disso. o.o'

- Só vou brincar outra vez daqui a 10 anos. u.ú

- Nossa... Então... Vou pensar em alguma coisa, dattebayo...

- Eu to fora. – Disse Neji.

- Eu também. – Sasuke.

- Mas não tem nada pra fazer!

- Melhor do que as suas brincadeiras. ¬¬

- NÃO É NÃO! MINHAS BRINCADEIRAS SÃO LEGAIS, INTERESSANTES E AJUDAM AS PESSOAS A TER UMA VIDA MELHOR, DATTEBAYOOO!

- ¬¬ - Todos.

- Ahhh. i.i

- Hmph...

Todos voltaram ao seu estado de tédio maligno e contagiante. Naruto ficou quieto, sentado no sofá, olhando pela janela. De repente, como uma luz no fim do túnel, uma idéia veio à sua cabeça, e ele berrou:

- JÁ SEI, DATTEBAYO! – Todos pularam de susto, Shikamaru acordou, a bolinha bateu na cabeça de Sasuke, Tenten caiu da cadeira e quase que todos ficam surdos.

- NÃO BERRA NARUTO!

- Já sei, jáá seeeei! Vamos brincar do jogo das palavras! (BRINCADEIRAS DO NARUTO DE NOVO! LALALALA!!!)

- ¬¬ - Todos. (já viram que no começo ninguém quer e depois todos brincam?)

- É assim, vou tentar dar um exemplo: eu digo uma palavra ou uma pequena frase, a pessoa diz algo referente aquilo e ai desencadeia uma corrente, no fim verão que vai sair muita besteira e muita coisa engraçada. **(foi o Naruto que disse isso?)**

- É... Parece interessante. Eu brinco. É melhor que piadas sem graça.

- Eu também brinco então...

- Ta, eu vou.

- Geral vai então! Eu começo! – Naruto – Quem é o mais odiado do estúdio?

- O Sai.

- Sai vem de sair.

- O Sai devia Sair mesmo.

- Não!

- Nunca diga Não!

- Nunca diga Nunca!

- Não? Nunca? Que coisa de Gay...

- Nunca diga gay! Diga pessoa suspeita!

- Gay me lembra que o Gaara s2 Lee.

- Inveja maldita. u////u

- Gaara tem cara de pedófilo. – Gaara ficou puto. Mas não era a vez dele. xD

- O cara do Efeito Borboleta 1 não era pedófilo?

- Não, ele era azul.

- Azul é a cor do Havaí? 8D

- Não... Acho que o Havaí é preto que nem carvão.

- Carvão? Preto? SEU RACISTA!

- Racista Nazista? 8D

- Hittler?! ºOº

- Não, é freezer.

- Gelado...

- Coco gelado!

- Gelado é o freezer mesmo.

- Freezer é uma palavra que vêm do Inglês...

- I like english, and us? – Assassinando o ingles... hauheuhuaee

- Us rima com bus.

- O que é Bus?

- É uma forma diferente de dizer Buzzon.

- Buzzon vem do Beijinn:

- Nem buzzon nem beijinn rimam com Us!!

- O que tem freezer a ver como Bus?

- Freezer é por que a geladeira do estúdio quebrou.

- É tão difícil assim estabelecer uma ligação com freezer?

- Aff, não sabe brincar, não desce no play.

- Playstation II?

- Play Boy?

- Go go Boy?

- Clube das mulheres?

- Clube da luta?

- Luta de galinhas!

- Gaiola das loucas?

- Nunca lavei trouxa de roupa...

- Mas levou biquíni cavadão?

- Sapatão? o.O

- Yellow submarine?

- Pára um pouquinho, descansa um pouquinho, 270km!!

- Porquinho!

- Por que não um ETzinho? Porcos me lembram a Ino...

Por que Juvenal não é um pica-pau, oras... u.ú

- O navio que estava voando furou os 4 pneus.. xD

- O jipe do padre fez um furo no pneu... O jipe do padre fez um furo no pneu, o jipe do padre fez um furo no pneu, colamos com chiclééé!!

- Qual era o assunto mesmo?

- E tinha assunto?

- Presunto claro que tinha presunto, lá em casa tem presunto...

- Presunto só do melhor... Só da Sadia...

- Meu cunhando gosta de presunto...

- Ei, cunhado tem acento?

- Assento de sentar?

- Da pra por o pé encima do assento...

- E o acento em cima do pé?

- Só se não tiver chulé.

- Gente, eu descobri que o Sasuke é emo... (só agora?)

- Não fala assim se não ele chora! XD

- Choro de neném no acento?

- Oh shit! Ò.ó

- Bunda de cavalo shit.

- ShitEmo. p

- Emoshit parece marca…

- Shikamaru usa Emoshit. Aheuheuea

- EmoShit emoSHIona!

- É o Kakashi que usa Emoshit. u.ú

- Kakashiemoshitmotion? Nossa! o.ó

- Que que tão falando de mim ae? o.ó – Entra Kakashi, do nada, na sala. – Vamo acabar com essa palhaçada ai. u.ú

- Ahhh… TT.TT

-------------------------X------------------------

Mais tarde, fim do expediente...

Sasori estava na sala da Akatsuki, sozinho, sentado no sofá. Hoje era aniversário de Deidara, e ele não queria olhar na cara do loiro. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando foi interrompido por um moreno que entrava na sala.

- Itachi... - (não, não vai ter ItaSaso. SasoIta.. tanto faz...) – O que faz aqui?

- Vou sair... Preciso beber alguma coisa. Quer ir?

- Hmm... Eu também quero. Vamos.

Os dois Akatsukies saem (é tudo cachacerooo mesmo) do estúdio.

-------------------------X------------------------

Numa outra sala, Tobi arrumava uma mesa com 11 (são 11?) lugares. Pra cada pessoa havia um pote de ramen instantâneo e no meio da mesa garrafas de Groselha. Várias bexigas estavam espalhadas pelo cômodo e Kisame tentava, sem sucesso, arrumar o Karaokê. Todos os Akasukies estavam na sala, menos o Líder, a menina não-identificada, Itachi e Sasori.

- Kisaaaaaaame, não demora muito porque já já ele vai chegar e vai estragar a surpresa!

- CALA A BOCA, TOBI SEU MALDITO!

- TT.TT

- Por que ramen? Existem tantas comidas no mundo... a única coisa que a gente come nessa fic é esse ramen nojento...

- Depois que a gente comprou as bexigas e alugou o Karaokê não sobrou dinheiro pra comprar comida. Quer dizer, só para o bolo. '-' – Zetsu.

- Será que ele vai gostar?

- Provavelmente! O Deidei vai ficar muito feliz... eu acho.

- Se ele não ficar nós seremos explodidos! ºOº

- Ele só vai ficar feliz se uma CERTA PESSOA aparecer... O que eu duvido muito.

No mesmo momento, Ramón Gomez Valdez Castillo adentrou na sala, ou o Líder da Akatsuki, como vocês preferirem, acompanhado de uma mulher que tinha um saco de pão na cabeça, com dois furinhos na parte dos olhos. A mina da Akatsuki. ºOº

- LÍDER!! – Tobi pulou em cima dele.

- Tobi seu imbecil... – Disse Kisame batendo a mão na própria cara.

- Ele ainda não chegou, é? Estão terminando de arrumar?

- Haaaai. n.n

- Melhor irem logo, já que ele pode chegar a qualquer momento... – disse a Mina com um saco de pão na cabeça.

Mal disse isso, todos ouviram passos no corredor.

- MERDA!

- PORRA, ESTAMOS FODIDOS, ESTAMOS EXTREMAMENTE FODIDOS!!

- APAGUEM A LUZ E CALEM A BOCA!

Zetsu apagou a luz e todos se esconderam... Havia um silêncio... A pessoa passou reto.

- ¬¬'

Acenderam a luz e Kisame voltou a arrumar o Karaokê. Ramón Gomez Valdez Castillo dava uns pegas na menina com o saco de pão na cabeça (DONA FLORINDA?1?!11/!?), Tobi continuava a encher o saco e aquelas coisas que vocês já conhecem. Então, eles ouviram passos de novo. Apagaram as luzes, se esconderam e dessa vez, a pessoa abriu a porta devagar. Colocou a cabeça para dentro e tentou enxergar alguma coisa.

- ... Tem alguém aí?

- SURPRESAAAA!! \o/ – Todos se levantaram e berraram, assoprando línguas-de-sogra e jogando confetes, e deram um abraço coletivo em Deidara.

- Ai, brigado gente :') – Disse Deidara emocionado.

- Quantos anos você vai fazer Deidei-chan?

- Eu vou fazer ?? anos!

- Sério? Já ?

- :O

- Ta velho em meu chapa!

E todos começaram a entregar os presentes.

-------------------------X------------------------

Num bar de esquina, dois homens tomavam cachaça.

- GarçOm... TrAZZZZ MAIS UMMMM!!!!

- Pra eu Tmabemeemwnk!!!

- Toma – O garçom colocou mais uma 51 na mesa. Sasori pegou-a e bebeu direto da garrafa.

- Oww dexa pra mimmm aeww!!

- Toma... – Disse ele, cambaleando.

-------------------------X------------------------

A festa seguia sem mais problemas. Tobi cantava "Ilarilariê" com Zetsu no karaokê (rimou), Hidan brincava de bexiga com Kisame, Líder catava a mina (ele só faz isso. xD) e Deidara estava sentado numa cadeira da mesa, com os olhos voltados para o nada.

- Deidei?

- Ouviu uma voz chama-lo. Se virou e deu de cara com Tobi.

- Ah, oi Tobi...

- O que estava fazendo?

- Nada, só... Pensando...

- Não gostou da festa?

- Claro que gostei! n.n' ... É só que... – Parou por um momento.

- O que?

- Uma pessoa importante para mim não está aqui...

- Sasori?

- ... É. – Deidara ficou com os olhos mareados. (Tadinho do Dei-chan i.i )

- Ele deve só estar atrasado! n.n

- Não sei Tobi, não sei...

-------------------------X------------------------

- AEEEWW... SASOooRIii!!

- Falaa Meu AMIGoo Do PEItOoo!- disse Sasori, dando um tapa nas costa de Itachi que fez o mesmo despencar do banco.

- Ai Ai... Hoje Num era... Hic! Hehe... Aniver do DeiDeeieuI1???

- NuuuSssAaAa! É MESMOOO! VAMO LÁÁÁÁÁHIC!ÁÁÁÁ!!

- BooRAA!!

Oh shit...

-------------------------X------------------------

Todos dançavam felizes, se pegavam, cantavam, comiam, chutavam os balõezinhos quando a porta foi aberta com força. Todos imediatamente pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo e olharam para ver quem tinha chegado. Sasori e Itachi estavam com garrafas de cachaça na mão, um apoiado no outro e mal conseguindo parar em pé.

- SASO... O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! – disse Deidara.

- AHAHahAHa! PrabéEEEnnzzzz pra voseeEEeEeee!

- O que-que... – Deidara estava ficando com raiva.

- Nessa DATaAa QueRii Hic! Daaaaa!!- Itachi e Sasori cantavam totalmente fora do ritmo, soluçando e balançando de um lado para o outro.

- Ita-san... o.o – Tobi.

- MuuuuiToooOoS AnooooooOooS...

- Sasori... Saso... SASORI SEU MERDA! – disse Deidara agarrando ele com força pelos braços e chacoalhando.

-Ai ai, Minha cabeça Ta giraaaAaaANnNndo... Para com Iss...sso... – dizia Sasori mal parando em pé.

- Você está fedendo a ca... POR QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO BEBENDO CACHAÇA?

- RôobArooooo o MeeEeU cARNEEeeeeRo!! Cortarooo os QuatRoo pÉEÉé... – os dois cantavam.

- CALA A BOCA! – disse Deidara chacoalhanto com força o ruivo.

Itachi estava tão bêbado que caiu e bateu a cabeça na quina da mesa.

- Eu... e... Eu To beeiiim... Só um pouco toOoOOnto... Ta girando... tudo... – Tobi se agachou para ajudá-lo a levantar. – Ah Tobi... Tooobi... Tobi? Anh... TOOOOOBI! ME LARGAAaaAaA!

O Uchiha saiu de perto e foi cambaleando, e caiu em cima de Deidara, que estava brigando com Sasori e quase chorando.

- OOW! SAI DE CIMA DO MEEEEU NAMORADO SEU MANÉZAAAAUMMM! – Disse Sasori, apontando o dedo para Itachi.

- Queim é vosee pra mi desafia seu fraaaaangooo?

- AFFEE... QUÉ BRIGA ENTAUM VEEEEMMMM!

Itachi se jogou em cima de Sasori e os dois começaram a "brigar", já que estavam tão bêbados que nem se agüentavam em pé.

- AFF, SAUM DOIS CONTRA UM... NUM VALEEEE... TIRA SEU CLONE DAÍ SASOOoOORiii!!

- Nau Tem CrONEEE AquiiIi!! Vose que é vesgoooo sua beeshaaaa!!

- Aff, PARA DE SE MEXER PRA EU TE AcEeErTAAA!! – Itachi dava socos no ar.

Foi aí que aconteceu. Todos os presentes assistiam a briga. Hidan se cagava de rir, e o resto estava praticamente sem fala. Nem o senhor Ramón Gomez Valdez Castillo ousava intervir, e naquela hora, Sasori pegou sua garrafa vazia de cachaça e bateu com toda a força na cabeça de Itachi, que caiu no chão, sangrando.

- ºOº! – Todos menos Sasori que ainda não conseguia parar em pé direito.

- Veeem pro paaau! Afee.. leVaaANTAAA SEU MANÉÉÉE!!! NuM AcabOo Ainda naauumm! Ai, num Mi Bate! – Sasori acertou o próprio nariz quando tentava acertar Itachi, que nem estava mais em pé. Com isso, acabou desmaiando também.

- ºOº² ! – Metade socorria Itachi e a outra metade Sasori.

Quando tudo se acalmou mais ou menos, Tobi levou Itachi para seu camarim e Deidara levou Sasori para o dele. Todos tinham ido dormir e apenas Deidara ainda estava acordado. Foi até a salinha onde foi a "festa", desligou o karaokê e ficou chutando alguns balões.

- Merda... – Disse ele, sentando-se numa das cadeiras e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Estava com um nó na garganta e os olhos mareados. Colocou a cabeça nas mãos e começou a chorar.

--------------------------X------------------------

- i.i

- So sad... i.i

**- Você é má sabia?**

- Sabia. 8D

- '**pega uma pedra'**

- Nãão taca! Nãoo! Pleease i.i

**- Quer morrer? ¬¬**

- Não!!

**- Então junta os casais. ¬¬**

- Ta bom... TT.TT

Geeeeente, já mostraram a Konan e o Líder no manga. Mas eu ainda apóio da idéia 'SEU MADRUGA: LIDER DA AKATSUKI'... Pein não é de nada, Seu Madruga é que abala! XDDD

Reviews: (finalmente alguma boa alma teve a capacidade de responder uma mínima review ¬¬)

Uchiha Kt 8D:

Eu tambem (Luh) não gosto da Sakura... mas como a Gih disse.. a gente precisava de alguem pra zua xD

Tá aqui o cap n.n

ja nee

Uzumaki Mari:

Nossa, do nada apareceu um monte de gente fã de ShinoKiba...

A gente não sabe ainda se vai te ou não, ainda não decidimo quase nada dos casais... (num sabemo nem como vamo junta tudo, mas isso é segredo hein ;D)

n.n

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:

hauhaua ela não sabe pelo que lhe espera xD

Kissus n.n

lucia almeida martins:

bom... a Sakura volto pra se mal-tratada mesmo xD

O tio Orochi-purpurina-Michael Jackson sempre foi comédia com aquela lingua de 20 metros e cara de defunto...

Os casais... tamo pensando eh como fazer eles voltarem... não vai se facil...

ja ne n.n

RaposaVermelha:

hehe a coisa rosa volto por que a escritora tava sem te o que fazer da vida...

e a fic volto porque a gente não se aguento de saudades das reviews xD

tah aqui o cap n.n

Camis:

É né Camis... não cuida direito do seu Ita-chan, ele vira mercenário xD

Bom.. como SaiSaku eh um ótimo par (dois pentelhos juntos), ele vai enche ela até o resto da fic n.n

Sabe.. acho q você deveria desistir do vertibular e virar vidente, porque eu fui mesmo bem na prova... 40 de bolsa, eu me amo e.e

bjuss n.n

Aldebaran Black:

Continuo sem entender nada na história do ShinoKiba... que eu saiba, eles tão juntos pq ficaram pra titio xD

lucia almeida martins:


End file.
